


Eggs and Waffles

by Twinings_Peppermint



Series: Homebaked [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Maybe OOC, i think, very minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinings_Peppermint/pseuds/Twinings_Peppermint
Summary: Just Diego being soft.





	Eggs and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 mins I apologise if it's bad.

Diego detangled himself from Klaus, who had successfully managed to spoon him like a Koala. Funny, really, Diego thought, that Klaus was the big spoon. I mean, it sort of made sense, given that Klaus was taller. But then again, Klaus had told him height didn’t matter and it didn’t make Diego any less manly that he liked to be cuddled after sex- although he got the feeling that Klaus was sort of just saying that. A warm feeling settled itself in Diego’s stomach at the thought of Klaus just being thoughtful. For him.  
Fuck that sounded sappy. Klaus would want to hear it, even though he’d probably just tease him about it. He sat there, beside his boyfriend. He didn’t realise how comfortable he’d become saying that. By all rights he should be disgusted. And he had been. He shouted, screamed at Klaus the first time he even mentioned the idea of the two together.  
(“I can’t believe she thought we were a thing.”  
“Well, we dooo look good together.”)

He remembered it with a sort of heart breaking fondness- he adored the way Klaus’ eyes lit up playfully as he teased Diego, the way his soft lips curved into a smile and just the way he spoke. It sounded like music to Diego, even back then: the comforting melody of deep, sober laughter echoing around the room, to Diego’s sad, pathetic whining. But Klaus put up with it- through all his pain and own suffering, Klaus took some more, and more, until he could barely take anything at all.  
But that’s what made him see. See the pain Klaus was in- see past his bad habits and dickish attitude- and see what was underneath.  
He could never stop repaying Klaus, even if he did just laugh it off whenever he brought it up, saying “Like you didn’t try to help me,” or “Karma,” or some other form of bullshit.  
Diego got up, pulled a pair of underwear and a T-shirt on, and began making breakfast. Because breakfast was now eggs and waffles- not a blunt or a pint.  
He’d come far. Sure, finding him at the counter at 3am with a big ass spoon of cookie dough in his mouth and eggs, flour and various other ingredients strewn all over the counter was undesirable, but he’d take Klaus accidentally giving himself Salmonella over him purposefully overdosing. 

He stared back at the sleeping figure. The duvet was half way down his body, revealing his ‘dick arrows’ as Klaus called them, and a skinny figure, now with more meat on it than before. Not much, but Klaus was getting used to the fact that not being skin and bone didn’t make him look fat. He was still sweaty from the night before- Diego was proud of that- but he always thought it just highlighted his pale skin nicely. And his grey eyes (now open) were clouded over with remnants of good, undisturbed sleep. Diego made sure of it. 

“Like what you see?”  
(There came that voice again. Beautiful.)  
“You know I do asshole. Now get up and come get breakfast.”  
“Eggs and Waffles again? You do spoil me.”  
(Not nearly enough)  
“Yeah, well, I enjoy it.”  
(You always look so happy.)

(And that's all I need.)


End file.
